Forbidden Love
by xxPrettyReckless
Summary: 18 Years Ago, Lindsay's Mom had an Affair with A Married Man. Lindsay just moved to NY with her mom. Here she meet James, they have something going on. But what will happen when they find out that they halfbrother&Halfsister?
1. Chapter 1

_**Cast:  
Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  
Zac Efron As Drew**_

* * *

_**"Dear Diary.  
18 years ago, my mom had an affair with a married man.  
That man is my dad and have no idea that I'm alive.  
I'm 17 and don't know who my dad is, a girl needs her dad.  
But I'm happy.  
I just moved to NY with my mom who also is my best friend.  
It's my first day off school. Gtg  
-Lindsay"**_

Kate:: *Shouts* Linds are you ready?

Lindsay:: I'm here

Kate:: Don't you just look gorgeous *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Thanks mom. Are you gonna drop me off?

Kate:: Yeah and then I'm gonna pick you up after school and we will look at a car for you.

Lindsay:: You are like the best mom in the world

Kate:: I know

Lindsay:: *laughs* Selfish much

Kate:: *Smiles* Come on let's go

**They walks out to the car and drive off.  


* * *

**_**5 minutes later  
They arrive**_

Kate:: Have a great day hun

Lindsay:: I will try *smiles nervously and get out* Bye mom.

Kate:: Bye hun

_**She walks over to the entrance and walks in.  
She looks around**_

Lindsay:: *Quietly* This school is 2 times bigger than my old one.

???:: *Walks to her* Lindsay Jones?

Lindsay:: *nods*

Sarah:: I'm Sarah Wilson, I'm your tour guide today

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Hey nice to meet you

Sarah:: Shall we get started?

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Sure

* * *

_**After 15 minutes**_

???:: Hey S

Sarah:: Hi N. Nicole this is Lindsay, Lindsay this is Nicole.

Nicole:: *Waves at Lindsay* Hi

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Hey

???:: Hey Girls

Sarah:: *Turns around* Hey guys

???:: *Looks at Lindsay* Who is the new chick?

Sarah:: Lindsay this is James and Matthew, guys this is Lindsay

Matthew:: I'm Matthew, but you can call me Matt *Smiles*

James:: And I'm James, don't forget that name *Winks*

Lindsay:: *Smiles* We will see about that.

* * *

_**At Lunch.  
Lindsay walks to the cafeteria and looks around**_

Nicole:: *Shouts* Lindsay! Over here!

Lindsay:: *Walks over* Hey girls

Sarah:: *Smiles* Hi Hi

Lindsay:: *Sits beside Sarah* Where is Matt and...

Nicole:: *Laughs* James?

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Yeah that guy

Sarah:: They are sitting at the boys table, talking about girls and stuff *Roll her eyes*

Lindsay:: Okay *Smiles*

_**At the guy's table.**_

James:: *Looks over at Lindsay and smirks* Yo Drew, the new girl. What do you think?

Drew:: The chick you have been staring at for the past 5 minutes? I would say...8

Matthew:: Me too.

James:: I'm saying 10, there is something about her there look so familiar.

Matthew:: Tell me about it.

James:: You see it too?

Matthew:: *nods* It's scary.

* * *

_**After school  
Lindsay is waiting for her mom to pick her up.**_

James:: *Walks to her* Need a ride Miss...

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Jones...Lindsay Jones.

James:: So? *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Waiting for someone actually.

James:: Boyfriend?

Lindsay:: No

James:: Girlfriend? *Smirks*

Lindsay:: Wouldn't you like that *Smiles* My mom.

James:: A mommy's little girl.

Lindsay:: Problem?

James:: My favorite actually *Smirks*

_**Kate arrives**_

Lindsay:: *Get a penl up of her bag* Give my your hand

James:: *Put out his hand*

Lindsay:: *Take it and write her number on his arm* Call me *Walks to the car and get's in*

James:: He shots and he scores *Smirks and walks to his car*

_**In the car with Kate and Lindsay.**_

Kate:: That boy looked fine hunni.

Lindsay:: *Giggles* I guess.

Kate:: Tell me about him.

Lindsay:: His name is James he has a brother named Matthew, I think he is a ladies friend.

Kate:: Well he looked cute. You should go for him.

Lindsay:: Mom I barely even know him.

Kate:: Just saying that's all.

* * *

_**Later that day.  
The Doorbell rings.**_

Kate:: *Answer it* James right?

James:: Miss Jones...

Angelina:: You already know my boys?

Kate:: *Shouts* Hunni come down here.

Lindsay:: *Walks down* Yes?

Kate:: Look who is here.

Lindsay:: *Walks to the door* James and Matthew?

James:: Huh what a surprise.

Angelina:: I didn't introduced myself, i'm Angelina.

Kate:: I'm Kate *Smiles* Do you wanna come in?

Angelina:: Sure.

_**They walk in.**_

Lindsay:: *Whispers to James* Stalking me now?

James:: *Whispers back* Only in your dreams.

Lindsay:: *Smirks*

Kate:: Why don't you show James your room.

Lindsay:: What? Are you crazy?

Kate:: Why not?

Lindsay:: Because...

Kate:: because what?

James:: Yeah why can't I see your room? I will be good *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Just don't...Touch anything *Walks upstairs*

_**He walks after her  


* * *

****In Lindsay's room.**_

Lindsay:: *Sits on her bed*

James:: *Walks in* You haven't unpacked yet I see?

Lindsay:: There is this thing called, homework and stuff. So I haven't had the time yet.

James:: Okay then. *Opens a box*

Lindsay:: I said...

James:: *Pull up a bra* Uh this is hot *Smirks*

Lindsay:: Put it back you pervert.

James:: And if not?

Lindsay:: *Gets up and walks to him* Give it *Try to take it from him*

James:: *Laugh* To small to reach?

Lindsay:: Urgh give it *Try to take it*

James:: it's gonna cost you.

Lindsay:: What?

James:: let's see... A kiss?

Lindsay:: Rumors are going around school that you have a girlfriend.

James:: Yeah so?

Lindsay:: I don't kiss with a guy who has a girlfriend and I do not kiss with a total stranger. I made that mistake before.

James:: Fine then you wont get it.

Lindsay:: How old are you?  
James:: 18.

Lindsay:: I want my bra back.

James:: Like I said, it's gonna cost you *Smirks*

Lindsay:: *Pull him down by his collar and kisses him deeply*

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  


* * *

**_Continue from last.

Lindsay:: *pull him down by his collar and kisses him deeply*

James:: *Deepens it*

Lindsay:: *Pull away* That's all you are getting.

James:: *Pushes her against the wall* Are you sure about that?

Lindsay:: *Bites her lower lip*

James:: *Check her out* You are pretty hot, do you know that?

Lindsay:: Guys have told me before.

Angelina:: *Shouts* James we are leaving.

James:: Lucky girl. Saved by my mom.

Lindsay:: I feel very lucky.

James:: *kisses her softly and leaves*

Lindsay:: *Smiles*  


* * *

_**Tuesday morning.  
Lindsay is getting some books out of her locker.  
When Sarah and Nicole walks to her.**_

Lindsay:: Hey girls *Smiles*

Nicole:: Hey

Lindsay:: Do you girls wanna come with me on shopping?  
_**  
They look at each other**_

Both:: Duh!

Lindsay:: *laugh*

_**Matthew and James walks to them**_

James:: *Put his arm around Lindsay* What's so funny?

Lindsay:: *Remove his arm* You. See you girls later, bye Matt.

Matthew:: Bye

James:: Don't I get a bye?

Lindsay:: Hmm...Nope *Walks away*

_**5 minutes later.**_

Lindsay:: *Walks out of the girl's room*

James:: *Leaning against the wall* About time.

Lindsay:: *Turn around* What are you doing? Stalking me?

James:: *Walks to her* Maybe, maybe not.

Lindsay:: *Roll her eyes*

James:: *Walks closer to her*

Lindsay:: What?

James:: You like me don't you? *Smirks*

Lindsay:: *laugh* I don't even know you.

James:: So? You don't need to know a person to like him.

Lindsay:: Oh I see...You like me.

James:: I think you are very hot if it's that you mean.

Lindsay:: *Smirks*

James:: *Smirks*

Lindsay:: *Leans in*

James:: *leans in too*

Lindsay:: Loser *Smirks and walks away*

James:: *laugh and walks away*

_**After school.  
Lindsay is waiting for Sarah and Nicole.**_

James:: *Walks to her*

Lindsay:: Now what?

James:: Aww come on I know you want me. That's why you are by my locker.

Lindsay:: Oh right *Embarrassed*

James:: *Smiles and opens the locker*

Lindsay:: Your mom seemed nice.

James:: Then try and live with her.

Lindsay:: Why?

James:: She is a control freak. Everything has to be perfect, even her kids.

Lindsay:: Nothing is perfect in life.

James:: You try and tell her that...Wait are we actually having a conversation?

Lindsay:: *Smiles* I think so.

James:: *Smiles*

Lindsay:: So where is your girlfriend.

James:: *Laugh* I don't have a girlfriend. And if you are talking about Amanda she was just a one time thing.

Lindsay:: Like a one night stand?

James:: Except this wasn't a night, so it was a one day stand.

Lindsay:: *Roll her eyes*

James:: Well see you around sexy *Winks and leaves*

Lindsay:: Wait! *Runs to him*

James:: *Turn around* What? *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Kisses him softly* Now we are even.

James:: *Smiles and leaves*

Lindsay:: *Bites her lower lip and smiles*

_**Later that day  
At the mall.**_

Lindsay:: Omg! I need to have this *Holds up a mini skirt*

Sarah:: It's adorable.

Nicole:: James will defiantly like it.

Lindsay:: And why did you just say that?

Nicole:: Aww come on, the way you were at school today. Something is totally going on between you guys.

Sarah:: You have chemistry

Lindsay:: He is a jerk.

Nicole:: so you do like him.

Lindsay:: I do not!

Sarah:: If you say so.

Lindsay:: He is a jerk, play, idiot, so annoying! And omg I like him.

Nicole:: *laugh*

Lindsay:: Oh god.  


* * *

_**1 hour later  
She arrives home and runs upstairs in her room.  
She get her diary and start to write**_

_**"Dear Diary  
I Like James Crawford.  
I can't like him, he is a jerk.  
And so annoying.  
And I don't barely even know him.  
And then yesterday when he left he kissed me.  
I mean come on what's that all about? You just can't kiss someone you don't know?  
Urgh he thinks he is all that.  
Blah blah blah.  
Matthew his brother is cute, he could really learn something from him. I bet he is a jerk at home to.  
And Omg I just wrote a half page about James, what's wrong with me?  
Urgh I need to go for a walk.  
Xoxo Lindsay"**_

_**She walks back downstairs.**_

Lindsay:: Mom?

Kate:: Yes hunni.

Lindsay:: I'm going for a walk.

Kate:: Oh could you do me a favor *Walks to the kitchen then brings out a plate* Give this back to Angelina?

Lindsay:: Yeah sure.

Kate:: Be back before dinner.

Lindsay:: *nods* Bye *Leaves*

_**When she arrives at the Crawfords.**_

Lindsay:: *Rings the doorbell*

Matthew:: *Answer it* Hey Lindsay, wanna come in?

Lindsay:: No. Just wanna bring this back *Give him the plate*

Angelina:: *Walks to the door* Hey Lindsay, wanna come in?

Lindsay:: Umm, I was actually going to go for a walk to clear my head. But sure. *Walks in*

???:: Who was at the door?

Angelina:: Brad Meet Lindsay, Lindsay this is my husband Brad.

Lindsay:: *Looks at him and sees something familiar* Umm hey

Brad:: Hey *Smiles*

James:: *Walks down* Hey sexy

Angelina:: James!

James:: What?

Angelina:: Behave.

James:: I am, I'm saying the truth.

Brad:: So Lindsay, did you move here with your parents?

Lindsay:: Only my mom, I don't have a dad.

James:: Everyone as a dad.

Lindsay:: What I mean is that I don't know him. My "Dad" was a married man, and my mom never told him about me.

Angelina:: Oh.

Lindsay:: Well I should go.

James:: Let me walk you out. *Looks at Angelina* That's what gentlemen do.

Lindsay:: *Smiles* It was nice meeting you Mr. Crawford and nice to see you again mrs Crawford. *walks out*

James:: See you in a bit *Walks outside*

_**Outside**_

Lindsay:: You were saying the truth?

James:: Huh?

Lindsay:: "Hey Sexy"?

James:: Yeah *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Blushes a bit*

James:: Now you know what I meant when I said my mom was controlling.

Lindsay:: *Mimic Angelina* James Behave!

James:: *Laugh* Nice one.

Lindsay:: *Giggles*

_**When they arrives in front of Lindsay's house.**_

Lindsay:: Thanks for walking me home *Smiles*

James:: No problem, I'm just happy to get out of that mental house.

Lindsay:: *smiles*

James:: Well see you tomorrow sexy. *is about to walk away*

Lindsay:: James?

James:: *Turn around*

Lindsay:: *walks to him and kisses him deeply*

James:: *Deepens it*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it a bit*

James:: *Does the same*

Lindsay:: *Pull back* Sorry.

James:: Don't be *Kisses her softly* See you tomorrow *Winks and walks away*

Lindsay:: *Touches her lips and walks in smiling*

Kate:: *Smiles* Looks like you were having fun.

Lindsay:: *nods*

Kate:: So did you give her the plate back?

Lindsay:: *nods* I even met Mr. Crawford.

Kate:: Okay *Smiles* Come on dinner is ready

Lindsay:: Okay.  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  
Zac Efron As Drew  


* * *

**_

**3 days later.  
It's Friday morning, Lindsay arrives at school.**

Nicole:: Hey Linds

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Hey girls

Sarah:: Doing anything tonight?

Lindsay:: Not that I know of why?

Nicole:: Just asking that's all.

**Matthew and James walks to them.**

James.: Hey girls.

Sarah:: hey where have you been for the past 2 days?

James:: Um at home?

Nicole:: Why?

James:: Felt like it. Well see you guys later *Walks away*

Matthew:: He was playing sick.

Nicole:: Oh right. Like always.

Lindsay:: *Laugh* I'm guessing he doesn't like school.

Matthew:: No not really.

Lindsay:: Okay. Well see you guys at lunch *Walks away*

**She stops and sees James by his locker and walks to him.**

Lindsay:: Hey

James:: *Turn around* Hey *Smiles* What do I owe this honor?

Lindsay:: Actually. I just wanna ask you something.

James:: Ask away.

Lindsay:: Was it because of what I did here the other day that kept you away from school?

James:: *Smiles* No it wasn't.

Lindsay:: *Smiles*

James:: I enjoyed it very much, even thought it was sudden.

Lindsay:: Well...You just don't know the real Lindsay Jones I guess. She can be very very sudden *Smirks*

James:: Oh really *Smirks* I would like to know this Lindsay Jones then.

Lindsay:: Trust me every guy wanna met her *Winks and walks away*

James:: Damn.

Drew:: *Walks to her* Playing with the new girl?

James:: Hey dude

Drew:: *watching Lindsay walking* Damn

James:: *Turn around* I know.

Drew:: Party tonight. You in?

James:: Dude you know i'm always in.

Drew:: Oh yeah and bring the new girl *walks away*

James:: Oh that mission is already complete *Smirks and walks away*  


* * *

**At Lunch.  
Lindsay is sitting with the girls, when James walks over.**

James:: *Sits beside Lindsay* What are you doing tonight?

Lindsay:: Movie night with my mom, why?

James:: How about coming with me to a party tonight.

Lindsay:: Hmm why?

James:: because we can have fun and I can know the real Lindsay Jones *Winks*

Lindsay:: Trust me, you don't wanna know her.

James:: I think I do *Smirks*

Lindsay:: I will think about it.

James:: I take what I can get *take one of her french fries and walks away*

Lindsay:: *Roll her eyes*

Nicole:: James is so into you.

Lindsay:: No he is just into my body.  


* * *

**Later that day.**

Angelina:: James what are you doing tonight?

James:: *Watching TV* What do I always do on a Friday night mom? I'm going to Drew's party.

Angelina:: No you aren't.

James:: And why not?

Angelina:: because I invited Kate and Lindsay over for dinner.

James:: So you want me to stay home a play Happy family? No way I got better things to do.

Angelina:: James you are staying home and that's final.

James:: *Roll his eyes*

Angelina:: *Walks to the kitchen*

Matthew:: *Walks down* Dude did I just heard mom saying no party?

James:: Yup.

Matthew:: It's friday, I don't wanna stay home because of some lame dinner.

James:: How about we leave before it starts and bring Lindsay with us?

Matthew:: I'm in.  


* * *

**A few hours later  
The doorbell rings.**

James:: *Answer it* Wow *Looks at Lindsay*

Lindsay:: Wow what?

James:: You look stunning.

Kate:: Hey James.

James:: Hey Miss Jones, come in.

**They walks in.**

James:: *Whispers to Lindsay* We are leaving in 2 hours.

Lindsay:: I'm guessing Drew's party?

James:: You in?

Lindsay:: I didn't wore this just for a lame dinner.

James:: Damn and I thought it was because of me.

Lindsay:: In your dreams lover boy

Angelina:: Kate and Lindsay welcome.

Kate:: Thank you so much for having me here.

Brad:: Hey heard the guess was here.

Kate:: Brad?

Brad:: *looks at Kate* Kate?

Angelina:: You two know each other?

Lindsay:: *looks at Her mom*

Kate:: *Pretend to get a text message* Oh shot I need to go to work.

Angelina:: Really?

Kate:: *lying* yeah sorry. Lindsay come on.

Lindsay:: but.

Kate:: Now!

Lindsay:: *looks at James and shrugs*

**They leave.**

Lindsay:: Mom what's going on? Slow down.

Kate:: Why didn't you tell me it was him.

Lindsay:: Him who? Mom what are you talking about?

Kate:: We will talk about this some other day. You can go to the party now if you want.

Lindsay:: Um thanks.

**Kate walks back to the house as Matthew and James walks to Lindsay.**

Matthew:: What happened?

Lindsay:: I don't know. She didn't wanna tell me.

James:: Well anyways. Party?

Lindsay:: Hell yeah.

**They walk to James's car and drive of.  


* * *

When they arrive.**

Drew:: You guys made it.

James:: Like promised.

Drew:: *Checks out Lindsay* Hello Sexy.

Lindsay:: Down boy. You might get your threat later *Winks and walks away*

Drew:: Damn.

James:: *Jealous* Let's get this party going.

**With Lindsay**

Nicole:: *Walks to her* hey Girl.

Lindsay:: *Turn around* Hey girls, you look so hot.

Sarah:: Thank you, you don't look bad either.

Lindsay:: I wanna dance.

Nicole:: You read my mind.

Sarah:: Let's go.

**They walks to the dancefloor.  


* * *

Later that night.**

Lindsay:: *Sees James sitting on the couch talking to a guy and walks to him* Hey Lover boy *Sits on his lap*

James:: *Smirks* Hey Babe

Lindsay:: *Take his beer and take a sip* Thank you

James:: *Rub her thigh* You are so hot.

Lindsay:: *Whispers in his ear* Down boy. I'm still a minor.

James:: *Tuck a piece of hair behind her hair and put his hand on the back of her head and leans in and kisses her deeply*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it*

James:: *Deepens it more*

Lindsay:: *Pull back and smiles*

James:: You know Drew has a bedroom.

Lindsay:: Doesn't everyone? *Smiles*

James:: Well I was thinking you and I could go up there.

Lindsay:: *Laugh a bit* Dear James, i'm not one of those girls. *Whispers in his ear* You are a sexy guy, i'm a nicer girl. *smirks and gets off him*

James:: *gets up and follows her*

Lindsay:: *Walks to the DJ and whispers*

DJ:: You got it.

**Music starts to play.**

Lindsay:: *Walks to James* Wanna dance? *Bites her lower lip*

James:: *Smirks* Sure.

Lindsay:: *Take his hand and walks out on the dancefloor*

**They start to Dance.**

Lindsay:: *Starts to dance naughty against James* You got your wish.

James:: *Smirks*

**After the dance.**

James:: *Push her against the wall*

Lindsay:: *Smirks* Had enough?

James:: This is only the beginning *Smirks*

Lindsay:: *Leans in and whispers* I'm not a girl for you James.

James:: *Whispers back* Oh I think you are.

Lindsay:: *Pull back and laugh* I'm not a nice girl.

James:: I'm not looking for nice girls.

Lindsay:: *Push him off* See you around Crawford *Winks and walks away*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  


* * *

**_**Monday morning.  
Lindsay arrives in school.**

Guy:: *Whistles*

Lindsay:: *Winks and walks to her locker*

Nicole:: *Walks to her* Woah what's up with the outfit.

Lindsay:: Oh nothing just trying to prove to James that I'm not a girl for him.

Sarah:: Oh girl you do not know James. You just made him want you more.

Lindsay:: We will see about that. *Closes her locker and walks outside*

James:: *Whistles*

Lindsay:: *Smirks*

James:: Hello hottie. *Walks to her*

Lindsay:: You like?

James:: I love it.

Lindsay:: Are you a idiot? You aren't supposed to love it.

James:: And why not?

Lindsay:: Because you are supposed to hate it. I'm trying to tell you that i'm a bad girl, why the hell do you think I moved here?

James:: *walks by her but stop by her side and whispers* I like bad girls *Walks away*

* * *

**Later that day.  
After school, Lindsay just arrived home.**

Lindsay:: Mom?

**No Answer.**

Lindsay:: Work I guess.

**The doorbell rings.**

Lindsay:: *Answer it* Jam...

James:: *Kisses her deeply* I want you so bad.

Lindsay:: *Kisses him deeply*

James:: *Deepens it while walking in and closing the door behind him*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it more and pull him in the living room then push him on the couch*

James:: *pull her down and kisses her deeply*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it*

James:: *Roll on top of her and start to rub her thigh as he deepens the kiss*

Lindsay:: *Adds some tongue into the kiss*

James:: *Pull away and start to kiss her neck*

Lindsay:: *let out a moan* James.

James:: *Whispers* You are making me wanting you so bad. *Looking for her sweet spot*

Lindsay:: *Moans and pull of his shirt*

James:: *Smirks and pull of hers* I wanted this since the first time I saw you.

Lindsay:: *Kisses him deeply*

* * *

**1 hour later.**

James:: *Stroke her hair*

Lindsay:: *Sits up and looks at him*

James:: What? *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Bites her lower lip* I'm beginning to like you.

James:: *Smiles*

Lindsay:: What? *Smiles*

James:: I knew it.

Lindsay:: *Leans down and kisses him*

James:: I like you too.

Lindsay:: *Smiles*

James:: *Kisses her*

* * *

**Later that day.  
Lindsay is sitting in her room  
**

**_*knock knock*_**

Lindsay:: Come in.

Kate:: *Walks in* The Crawfords are coming over for dinner.

Lindsay:: Why?

Kate:: Because...We need to talk you kids about something.

Lindsay:: Okay.

Kate:: They can be here any minute.

Lindsay:: Okay.

Kate:: *Leaves*

* * *

**15 minutes later.**

Lindsay:: *Walks down* Hey Mr and Mrs Crawford and James and Matt.

Angelina:: Hey Lindsay.

Kate:: Should we go in and sit?

Angelina:: Sure.

At the Dinner table.

Lindsay:: *Looks up at Brad*

Kate:: *notice it and becomes nervous* Want some more Hun?

Lindsay:: no I'm fine. *Thinking: Why does he look so much like me? It's so weird*

Brad:: So Lindsay, how are you doing in school?

Lindsay:: Umm...Fine I guess.

Brad:: What are you doing after high shool?

Lindsay:: UCLA and then i'm going to work on my uncles law firm.

Brad:: That's sounds great.

Lindsay:: Yeah. *Feeling awkward* Umm Dinner was great mom.

Kate:: Thanks hun.

Lindsay:: *Gets up from the table and walks to the kitchen*

James:: *Walks in* You okay Babe?

Lindsay:: *turn around* Umm.

James:: What?

Lindsay:: I'm just a bit sore. After...well you know.

James:: *Thinks for a moment* Wait I was your first.

Lindsay:: *nods ashamed*

James:: Wow.

Lindsay:: Wow what?

James:: It felt like I was your 2nd or something.

Lindsay:: well you weren't.

James:: *Put his hands on her hips and kisses her softly*

Lindsay:: *kisses back*

James:: *Deepens it a bit*

Lindsay:: *Pull back*

James:: *Smiles* I don't know what, but there is something about you. It's like I know you, so well already.

Lindsay:: *Smiles*

Kate:: *Shouts* Guys can you come back in here.

Lindsay:: Coming.

**They walks in.**

Kate:: Could you sit.

They sit down.

Lindsay:: What's going on?

Kate:: Hunni?

Lindsay:: mom?

Kate:: Your dad...

Lindsay:: My dad? The one you don't know who is?

Kate:: That's a lie. Because he is sitting across you.

Lindsay:: *Looks at Brad then at Kate* What? *Gets up* You have been lied to me all these years?

Kate:: Lindsay please *tearing up*

Lindsay:: No. I hate you! I hate both of you! *Runs out crying*

Matthew:: is this true dad?

Brad:: Yeah. It was a one time thing.

James:: *Looks at Angelina* Did you know?

Angelina:: *Nods* Yes I did. And I forgave your dad.

Kate:: I should probably go looking for her.

Matthew:: Maybe me and James should.

James:: *Nods*

Kate:: Thank you.

* * *

**With Lindsay**

Lindsay:: *Rings the doorbell at ???*

???:: *Answer it* Hey Lindsay

Lindsay:: *Wipe her tears away* Hey. Can I come in?

???:: Sure.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cast:  
Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  


* * *

**_Let's continue from last.

Lindsay:: Can I come in?

???:: Sure *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Walks in* Thanks.

???:: Have you been crying?

Lindsay:: Long story, do you think I can stay here tonight?

???:: Sure *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Thanks Nic you are the best.

Nicole:: I know *Smiles*  


* * *

**Tuesday morning.**

Lindsay:: *Is getting books out of her locker*  
**  
Matthew and James walks to her**

James:: Where have you been?

Lindsay:: I believe it's none of your business.

Matthew:: Your mom is worried.

James:: We know last night came as a shock to you too...

Lindsay:: You are my freaking brothers?! Yours dad is my dad too. For all these years my mom let me think that she didn't even knew who it was. I'm turning 18 in 1 month, and I just found out that I have brothers and a dad that I knew nothing about.

Matthew:: How do you think we feel? We just found out that we have a sister?

Lindsay:: At least you knew about your dad *Close her locker and walks away*

James:: Why does he has to ruin everything for us.

Matthew:: What are you talking about?

James:: Me and Lindsay...We...

Matthew:: Oh no.

James:: I like her, she is not like the other girls around this school. He just have to blew it. *Walks away*  


* * *

**With Lindsay.**

Lindsay:: *walking around*

???:: *Shouts* Lindsay!!

Lindsay:: *Turn around* Oh hey girls *Smiles*

Sarah:: Soooo I heard some rumors going around about you and James that happened at Drew's party.

Nicole:: Things were hot between you two *Winks and giggles*

Lindsay:: Yeah well, last night I found out that he is my half brother.

Sarah:: Woah what?!

Lindsay:: My mom and their dad 18 years ago? Matt and James is my half brothers.

Nicole:: Wow.

Lindsay:: Yeah I know.

Nicole:: So that's why you stayed over tonight?

Lindsay:: *nods* I can't face my mom after she have been lying to me all these years.

Sarah:: If it's gonna cheer you up we can have a sleepover tonight.

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Thanks girls, but I should go to class.

Nicole:: See you at lunch.

Lindsay:: Yeah *Walks to class*

**In Lindsay's class.**

James:: *throw a paper ball to Lindsay*

Lindsay:: *Unfolds it and reads it: We really need to talk, meet me at lunch outside"  


* * *

**At lunch.**

Lindsay:: *Walks outside and walks to James* You wanted to talk?

James:: everything happened so fast yesterday.

Lindsay:: What?

James:: We forgot protection.

Lindsay:: W-what?

James:: Linds i'm sorry.

Lindsay:: What if i'm pregnant James?

James:: Then I will help you.

Lindsay:: Not that. What will we tell our parents.

James:: I don't know.

Lindsay:: You never know do you? *Walks away*  


* * *

**After school.**

Lindsay:: *Arrives home* Mom?

**No one answers**

**She walks upstairs in her room and pack a suitcase with some of her clothes.  


* * *

10 minutes later.**

Lindsay:: *Walks out*

???:: Can we talk?

Lindsay:: *look up* Oh Mr. Crawford...Umm sure.

**They walks to the stairs and sits down.**

Brad:: 18 years ago I met you mom at this big meeting I had with another firm. Then she started to work for me and we had a thing going on. But then she found out I was married and didn't wanted to see me again.  
She never told me about you, trust if I knew you existed I would have been there for you.

Lindsay:: How do you know about me now?

Brad:: Before you moved here, your mom send me a letter, she apparently still had my address.

Lindsay:: Since I was 5 I asked her who my dad was, but I stopped when I 10 because she kept saying over and over it was a one night stand and didn't know who it was. But she knew who it was all along.

Brad:: Maybe she did it for your own good.

Lindsay:: I needed a dad and I still do, I feel like a part of me is missing.

Brad:: Come over for dinner tomorrow night. We can get to know each other.

Lindsay:: *Smiles a bit* I would like that.

**They get up.**

Brad:: Be there around 7.

Lindsay:: *nods*

Brad:: I will see you tomorrow *Smiles and walks away*

Lindsay:: *Walks to the car and out her suitcase in*

???:: Hey

Lindsay:: James what are you doing here? *Turn around*

James:: You haven't talked to me since lunch, you haven't even looked at me for all that matters.

Lindsay:: James? This thing we had needs to be over, completely over.

James:: Because you are my "Sister"?

Lindsay:: It's complicated.

James:: How? You know I thought you were different to all the others girls I have met, but you are exactly like them. You don't care about anyone else but yourself.

Lindsay:: Me? What about you? "Oh I will just forgot the condom, it won't hurt me" Well it's hurting me!

James:: Lindsay i'm...

Lindsay:: Don't say that you are sorry. Because that was exactly what you thought! So don't EVER say that I only think of myself. *Is about to get in the car*

James:: *Grab her hand* Don't go please.

Lindsay:: Let go of me James.

James:: No.

Lindsay:: James please.

James:: Look me in the eyes and tell me that your feelings for me is gone and then I will let go.

Lindsay:: *Turn around and looks him in the eyes* What feelings? All we ever did was having sex together, there hasn't been any feeling *Lying*

James:: *Let's go of her and walks away*

Lindsay:: *Watches him leave and gets in the car* Why do you have to be my brother *Drives off*  


* * *

**Wednesday morning.  
Lindsay arrives at school with Sarah and Nicole.**

Matthew:: *Runs to them* Hey girls

Sarah:: Hey Matt, what's up?

Matthew:: James is in the hospital.

Lindsay:: What?

Matthew:: He was on his way to school when he got into a car accident.

Nicole:: How is he?

Matthew:: I don't know. Linds you drove here didn't you?

Lindsay:: Yeah sure let's go.

**They runs out to the car and drives off.  


* * *

When they arrives.**

Matthew:: *Runs to a nurse* James Crawford?

Nurse:: *Looks at the computer screen* Car accident?

Matthew:: Yeah. He is my brother.

Nurse:: He got some broken ribs and a concussion. He is in room 31, just down the hall.

Matthew:: Thanks. Come on girls.

**They walks down the hall and walks in to his room.  
Angelina and Brad is already in there.**

Matthew:: How is he?

Angelina:: He is sleeping right now. *Sees the girls* Hey girls.

All:: Hey Mr and Mrs Crawford.

Brad:: Will we still see you for tonight Lindsay?

Lindsay:: Are you sure you still want that? I mean James is here?

Brad:: We can take James with us home later today if he will take it easy for the next few weeks.

Lindsay:: Okay.

James:: *Sleeping talking* Linds i'm sorry. Please don't leave.

Brad:: Maybe we should leave.

Matthew:: Yeah.

**The all leave except for Lindsay.**

James:: *Sleeping talking* Linds...Dont't go, stay.

Lindsay:: *Walks to him and sits on the chair and take his hand* I'm not going anywhere *Stroke his hand*

James:: *Opens his eyes slowly and sees Lindsay* You are here?

Lindsay:: *nods*

James:: Why are you here? I thought after what happened yesterday?

Lindsay:: I...I...

James:: You want?

Lindsay:: Didn't mean it. I have feelings for you, but ever since I found out that you are my brother I don't know if I should keep them of throw them away.

James:: Maybe we should just end this and see what times brings huh?

Lindsay:: *Nods and gets up and kisses his forehead* I will see you tonight.

James:: Tonight?

Lindsay:: I'm coming over for Dinner.

James:: Oh well see you then.

Lindsay:: Bye *Smiles a bit and leaves*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cast:  
Joe Jonas as James Crawford  
Ashley Tisdale As Lindsay Jones  
Miley Cyrus as Nicole Sullivan  
Demi Lovato As Sarah Wilson  
Nick Jonas as Matt Crawford  
Kate Hudson As Kate Jones  
Brad Pitt As Brad Crawford  
Angelina Jolie as Angelina Crawford  
Zac Efron As Drew  


* * *

**_Lindsay:: *Rings on the doorbell at the Crawfords*

Matthew:: *Answer it* Hey Linds.

Lindsay:: Hey Matt *Smiles a bit*

Matthew:: Come in.

Lindsay:: *Walks in*

Brad:: Hey you made it *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Nods and smiles a bit*

Angelina:: Hey Lindsay welcome *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Thank you *Smiles* Isn't James home?

Matthew:: He is resting in his room.

Lindsay:: May I?

Brad:: Sure.

Lindsay:: *Walks upstairs and knocks on his door*

James:: Come in!

Lindsay:: *Walks in* Hi

James:: *Sits up* Ow!

Lindsay:: *Walks to him* Are you okay?

James:: Just got up too fast.

Lindsay:: Well be careful *Sits beside him*

James:: You are so beautiful

Lindsay:: James...

James:: I had a dream about us last night. We were happy. The whole thing with you being my half sister was just a misunderstanding.

Lindsay:: *Put her hand on his cheek*

James:: *Put his hand on hers* I wanna kiss you so bad right now.

Lindsay:: We can't James *Pull her hand to herself*

James: *Take her hand* Yes we can.

Lindsay:: No! *Pull her hand back and gets up* It's illegal we can go to jail for this...and I don't wanna lose you like that *looks at him* I knew it was a big mistake coming here. *Is about to leave*

James:: Don't go. *Gets up slowly* Please stay? *Walks to her* He really wanna get to know you.

Lindsay:: *Turn to him*

James:: *Looks at her*

Lindsay:: *Looks at him*

James:: I can't do this, I just can't *Kisses her deeply*

Lindsay:: *Shocked*

James:: *Deepens it*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it more*

James:: *Deepens it even more*

Lindsay:: *Pull away*

James:: *Looks at her* Linds...

Lindsay:: Don't...say anything, just...

James:: Just what?

Lindsay:: I gotta go. *Walks out*

James:: No Lindsay! *Walks out*

Lindsay:: *Runs down to Brad* I'm so sorry, but I have to go.

Brad:: *Smiles* It's okay, someother day?

Lindsay:: Sure *Leaves*  


* * *

**With Lindsay.**

Lindsay:: *Walks into her house* Mom?

Kate:: Linds? *Runs out to her* My baby!

Lindsay:: *hugs her* I'm so sorry

Kate:: Me too. I should have told you, i'm sorry I lied.

Lindsay:: *Pull back* I'm falling for James mom.

Kate:: Oh no.

Lindsay:: What am I supposed to do? I can't stop thinking about him. Help me please *Tearing up*

Kate:: *hugs her* Find someone else hun, move on, stop thinking about him.

Lindsay:: *Pull back and looks at her* What if I can't?

Kate:: You just have to try.

Lindsay:: *nods*  


* * *

**2 weeks later  
Thursday morning  
**_Lindsay arrives to school and walks straight to her locker._

James:: *Walks to her* Hey

Lindsay:: *Turn around* What are you doing here?

James:: I go here?

Lindsay:: No I mean, shouldn't you be at home?

James:: No i'm fine. Can we talk?

Lindsay:: No. *Opens her locker and a box fall out*

James:: *Picks the box up* A pregnancy test? *Looks at her* Are you...?

Lindsay:: I don't know. *Sighs* I'm late James.

James:: After school let's go to the doctors.

Lindsay:: No.

James:: Why not? These tests are never 100% sure but a doctor is.

Lindsay:: Because I don't need your help. I'm trying so hard to throw my feelings away I have for you. I'm finally getting there, so please just stay away from me.

James:: But I can't.

Lindsay:: You have too. *Closes the locker and walks away*  


* * *

**At Lunch  
**_James and Matthew walks into the cafeteria._

James:: *Sees Drew and Lindsay together* Is she with Drew?

Matthew:: I had no idea you will come back to school so soon. I was going to tell you.

James:: *Angry and walks to them*

Matthew:: James!

James:: *Poke Drew on his shoulder*

Drew:: *Turn around*

James:: *Pull him up and push him against the wall*

Lindsay:: James!

Drew:: Dude what the hell?!

James:: Stay the hell away from her!

Drew:: What is your problem?!

James:: Right now it's you! *Punch him*

Lindsay:: James!

Drew:: *Push him of then punch back*

Lindsay:: Guys stop it!

Drew:: *Push him against the wall then punch him a few times in the stomach*

James:: *Push him on the ground and sits on him and punch him a few times*

Lindsay:: Matt you gotta do something!

Drew:: *Flips over so he is sitting on James now and punching him*

Matthew:: *Pull Drew off*

Drew:: Let go of me Matthew!

**Sarah and Nicole Help James up.**

Drew:: *Glares at James* You can let me go now.

Matthew:: If you leave this cafeteria now.

Drew:: Fine I will

Matthew:: *Lets go of Drew*

Drew:: *Push James away from the girls*

Sarah:: Drew!

Drew:: *Punch him*

James:: *Angry and punch back*

Drew:: What is your problem?

James:: You! You have Her! *referring to Lindsay* *Punch him in the stomach* She is mine!

Lindsay:: *Looks at him*

Drew:: *laugh* She is your freaking sister! *Punch him*

James:: *Push him against the wall* I love her more than you ever will *Turn to look at her* I love you.

Drew:: Well to bad that she is with me now *Push him off and punch him a few times in the stomach*

Lindsay:: James!  


* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Let's continue from last

* * *

Lindsay:: *Try to pull Drew off*

Drew:: *Push her away*

Lindsay:: *Fall into the wall hard*

Nicole:: Linds!

James:: *Get the strength to push Drew off* Lindsay! *Gets up and runs to her*

Drew:: *Gets up and leaves*

James:: Linds can you hear me?

Sarah:: Linds?

Matthew:: The ambulance is on it's the way.

James:: Linds? *Pick her up*

Lindsay:: *Opens her eyes slowly* J-James?

James:: Hey

Lindsay:: Your face.

James:: Shh don't worry about me.  


* * *

**15 minutes later  
At the hospital.**

Nurse:: *give Joe some stitches* That was a pretty bad fight.

James:: I couldn't feel anything.

Nurse:: Uh huh *Looks at him* All done, the stitches need to be taken out in 1 week.

James:: Can I go now?

Nurse:: Sure

James:: *Walks out*

Matthew:: Damn bro, he got you bad.

James:: Where is Lindsay?

Sarah:: A doctor is looking at her.

James:: Where?

Nicole:: Down the hall room number 13

James:: Thanks *Walks down the hall*  


* * *

**With Lindsay**

Doctor:: How did it happened?

Lindsay:: My boyfriend and his friend got into a fight and then I got pushed into a wall.

Doctor:: You got a small concussion, you will be fine.

James:: *Walks in* Can I come in?

Doctor:: Sure *Smiles*

James:: So how is she?

Doctor:: Small concussion. I can see you got some stitches.

James:: Yeah.

Doctor:: *Smiles* Well you can leave now. Lindsay just rest a few days, and the same goes for you James, you just had your ribs broken and that fight did it worse.

James:: Yeah I know.

Doctor:: Take care *Leaves*

James:: Well let's go *walks to the door*

Lindsay:: I love you too

James:: *Turn around and looks at her* What?

Lindsay:: *walks to him* I love you, no guy have ever been fighting for me like you did.

James:: *Stroke her hair* I love you too

Lindsay:: *kisses him*

James:: Ow

Lindsay:: *Pull back* I'm sorry

James:: *Kisses her softly* It's fine

Lindsay:: *Smiles* James...*Smile fades*

James:: What?

Lindsay:: We can't tell this to anyone.

James:: Of course not. Can we go now?

Lindsay:: One more thing.

James:: What's that?

Lindsay:: I got my period *Smiles*

James:: Oh thank god *Kisses her*

Lindsay:: *Smiles* Now we can go.

**They walk out.  


* * *

When Lindsay arrives home.**

Kate:: *Runs to her* Are you okay? The school called me.

Lindsay:: *nods* A small concussion but i'm fine.

Kate:: Thank god.

Lindsay:: *Smiles a bit* I will be in my room

Kate:: Okay *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Walks upstairs*

**

* * *

In her room.**

Lindsay:: *Walks in*

???:: Hey

Lindsay:: *Looks up* James? How...When?

James:: *Laugh a bit* When you walked to your house I sneaked behind you and then to your window and then I climbed up. You know you should really close your window.

Lindsay:: My mom must have opened it.

James:: Come sit

Lindsay:: *Sits on his lap*

James:: Hey

Lindsay:: Hi. How is your head?

James:: It's fine, how is yours?

Lindsay:: Fine

James:: I can't believe he did that to you.

Lindsay:: James relax.

James:: Relax? He hurt you Linds

Lindsay:: Don't worry about it, i'm fine *Kisses him*

James:: *Kisses back*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it*

James:: *Deepens it more*

Lindsay:: *Pull away and smiles*

James:: I can't believe you are mine now.

Kate:: *Shouts* Hun i'm gonna go to the grocery

Lindsay:: Okay Bye!

Kate:: *leaves*

Lindsay:: All alone now *Smiles*

James:: *Smiles*

Lindsay:: *Kisses him softly*

James:: *Kisses back*

Lindsay:: *Pull back and whispers* With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride *Kisses his neck*

James:: *Let out a moan* Linds...

Lindsay:: *Nibbles his earlobe*

James:: *Pull away*

Lindsay:: What?

James:: *Kisses her*

Lindsay:: *Kisses back*

James:: *Lie her gently down as he deepens it*

Lindsay:: *Deepens it more*

James:: *Slide lift up her shirt*

Lindsay:: *Stops him*

James:: *Pull away and looks at her* What?

Lindsay:: I just had a pregnancy scare, I don't want the real think now. Can't we take this slow?

James:: *Lie beside her* Anything you want

Lindsay:: *Looks at him*

James:: *Smiles at her* You know you have my dad's nose

Lindsay:: *Cover her nose*

James:: *Laugh and remove her hand* Yours is cuter *Kisses the tip of her nose*

Lindsay:: *Smiles*  


* * *

**1 week later. (Friday morning)  
Lindsay is walking down the hallways at school with Nicole and Sarah.**

???:: *Put his arms around Lindsay and Nicole* Hey girls.

Nicole:: *Smiles* Hey Matty *Kisses his cheek*

Matt:: Hey beautiful.

Sarah:: What's up?

Matt:: Not much. Oh Linds I think James is looking for you.

Lindsay:: Hmm okay. See you guys later *Removes Matt's arm and walks away*

Suddenly she gets pulled into a room.

Lindsay:: *Is about to scream*

???:: *Turn on the light* Sheesh don't scream.

Lindsay:: James! *Hits his arm* Stop that

James:: *Laugh* Sorry *Kisses her*

Lindsay:: It's not funny. Urgh! *Hits his arm*

James:: Ow! I said I was sorry *Smiles*

Lindsay:: Idiot *Kisses him* Jerk *Kisses him* Silly boy

James:: *Pull back and looks at her* Are done?

Lindsay:: *Thinking* Yup can't find more words for you.

James:: *Smiles* Good *Kisses her*

Lindsay:: *Kisses back*

James:: *Deepens it*

Lindsay:: *Pull back* Wanna do something after school?

James:: *Sighs* I can't, we are going to have a family dinner.

Lindsay:: Okay *Smiles*

James:: But...A friend of mine is having a party tonight, wanna come?

Lindsay:: Sure. *Her phone rings* Wonder who that is *answer it* Lindsay Speaking.

???:: Lindsay Jones?

Lindsay:: yes this is she.

???:: I am a Nurse from the Hospital calling regarding your mother Kate Jones.

Lindsay:: What's wrong with her?

James:: *Looks at her*

Nurse:: She was in a terrible car accident.

Lindsay:: Is she okay?

Nurse:: You should better come in here.

Lindsay:: yeah sure I will be there as soon as I can. *Hangs up and looks at James* My mom was in a car accident.

James:: Is she okay?

Lindsay:: I don't know...Could you?

James:: Yeah sure, come on. *Take her hand*

**They leave the room and runs out to the parking lot.**


End file.
